Runes
For the metal, see Rune. Runes are small, weightless stones that allow users to cast spells using the magic skill. Runes can either be bought from the various Rune shops found across RuneScape, traded with other players, purchased on the Grand Exchange, created from rune essence through the Runecrafting skill, Obtained from the Runecrafting Guild, procured from drops by killing monsters, or picked up from spawns on the ground. It should also be noted that the elemental runes - Air, Water, Earth and Fire runes - can be substituted for when wielding a respective elemental Staff, Battlestaff or Mystic staff. The only time an elemental staff cannot be used to substitute for runes is when setting up a portal in the Portal Chamber of a Player-owned house. Free-to-play Runes All players can use the runes listed below. There are two categories of runes referenced in the game: Elemental runes and non-elemental runes. Elemental runes include Air rune, Fire rune, Water rune, and Earth runes. Non-elemental include all others, which are: Mind rune, Body rune, Chaos rune, Death rune, Cosmic rune, Law rune, and Nature runes. However, free players can only craft runes up to body runes (using the Runecrafting skill). Also free players are limited in the runes they can find in stores and that can be bought on the Grand Exchange. The two magic stores (in Varrock and Port Sarim) only sell the basic elemental runes, chaos runes, and death runes. The other types of runes can be traded with other players or bought on the Grand Exchange in Varrock. .]] Minigame runes The following runes, Elemental Runes and Catalytic Runes are given to players who are participating in the Fist of Guthix minigame or Stealing Creation Minigame. They are substitute for other runes. However they can only be used in combat spells. If a player tries to cast a non-combat spell, he or she will receive one of the messages: *''You did not come here to do that.'' *''You did not come here to do that!'' The members-only Lunar spell Stat Spy can be cast in Fist of Guthix, despite not directly affecting combat. These runes cannot be dropped. If they are dropped in the Fist of Guthix waiting room, they will be lost immediately. You will have to exit the waiting room and enter again to get them back. Members Runes s.]] The Wizards' Guild located in Yanille has the cheapest rune shop available to members. Located on the guild's upper floor, it sells every rune in the game, excluding astral, cosmic, and combination runes. Only members can use the runes listed below. Combination Runes These runes are members only, and act as one of each of their composite runes. To make them, take the appropriate talisman to the respective altar. For example, if one wanted to make dust runes: one would bring air runes, and earth runes, and the earth and air talismans to either the air altar or earth altar. Note: *Crafting combination runes uses one of the talismans, so it is recommended that one only crafts combination runes of the talismans one has the most of. The Lunar Magicks spell Magic Imbue allows a player to craft combination runes without the use of the opposing talisman. *Crafting combination runes has a 50% chance of success. A Binding necklace allows 100% success for crafting combination runes 15 times. * Obtaining Runes Monster drops Many monsters drop runes in RuneScape, but some more than others. These are some of the most notable and easy. *Level 7 and 20 Dark Wizards south of Varrock and south of Taverley *Wizards in the Wizards' Tower south of Draynor Village *Infernal Mages in the Slayer Tower *Air wizard, Earth wizard, Water wizard, Fire wizard south of Falador (100% Drop rate) *Dark wizards in Draynor Village *Chaos Druids in Taverley Dungeon *Flesh Crawlers in 2nd floor of the Stronghold of Security drop fire runes, body runes, and dust runes. *Moss Giants on Crandor and the Moss Giant Island, west of Brimhaven *Goblins just Southwest of the Grand Exchange *Ghostly warriors in the parallel dimension of Axe Hut in level 55 Wilderness *Cockroaches Drones Drop fire, air and water runes 1-7 40% drop rate *hill giants drop air runes, nature runes, cosmic runes, fire runes ect. Runecrafting :Main article: Runecrafting Runecrafting is the skill of crafting runes from rune essence or pure essence. Through this skill, players can create their own runes for use in Magic. Rogue Trader :Main article: Rogue Trader Runes can be obtained by completing Ali Morrisane's Rogue Trader minigame, which players may complete after finishing The Feud quest. After completing the minigame, players are able to obtain runes for a cheaper price. Unlike most shops, prices here stay the same while you are buying or selling runes. Respawn locations Here is a short list of respawn locations of runes throughout RuneScape. Shops There are several shops around RuneScape that sell runes. These are identified with the Magic shop icon on the minimap. Note: All these shops, except the ones in Mage Training Arena and Magic Guild, don't stock combination runes. Barrows :Main article: Barrows The Barrows minigame provides large amounts of combat runes (Mind, Chaos, Death and Blood) from the chest, though very high combat skills are required in order to be successful at the Barrows. Trivia *On the Meeting History quest, in a screenshot where Guthix creates the runes, an unknown, mysterious rune appears. *Mind, Body, Blood and Soul are all combined in a human. Cosmic and Astral is combined in space. Air, Water, Earth and Fire in the elements. Nature in Guthix, Law in Saradomin and Chaos in Zamorak. Death and Life in time. Mud, Mist, Lava, Smoke, Steam and Dust are combined in the elements. See Also *Life rune